The Elephant Princess: Love will find a way
by Matilda Andersson
Summary: It's the story about how Alex, just a ordinary girl that finds out that she is a princess, with the help of her friends and the elephant boy Kuru, she start to learn that she can be a good queen
1. Summary

So this is my first story and I'm not the best at english but I gonna do my best to make you understand...

Before I'm gonna start to post the chapters, and I promise you it's gonna be a lot of them.

Most of the stories I been reading hasn't been so long just one chapter most of the time and it's not a lot stories either.

This chapter only gonna be a summary of what this story gonna be about...

I haven't seen The elephant princess since sometime last year so I don't remember everything but I gonna do my own version but a little part from what I remembered...

Of course like a lot of us that have been watching the show I have also been disappointed that Kuru and Alex never got together, so in my story they will end up together but of course not just like that...

My story begins when the show begins in the first episode of course not like the orginal but still...

Then the summary gonna be pretty much like the original, she founds out that she is a princess and tries to learn magic and how to rule a kingdom...

I hope this have made you want to read this story and yeah I hope you like it... The first chapter will be up in a couple of days...


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first real chapter and I'm really excited to get started.

Please comment of what you think and if you have any good ideas I can put in my stories of course you gonna ge credit for it if you come up with some ideas...

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you" Her parents and younger sister Zoe, walks in with a buyed birthday caked.

Her mom and dad smiling and Zoe standing behind with a big present, which with her look on her face she would want too.

But not even her jealous sister could ruin her big day, she was finally turning sixteen.

She wouldn't be looked at as a small child anymore, she was now a woman, or at least not a kid anymore.

She wouldn't have to go to bed early and she would go to a new school so she didn't have to go with her complaining sister to their old. school.

This day are gonna be the start of the new her.

"Blow out the candles and wish something" Her mom placed the cake on the night stand and took up the camera.

Alex tried to hide her face in her hands.

She was getting a little bit old for these things, but not if you looked at her parents.

In there eyes she was still a baby.

When they have taken a couple of pictures she could finally open her present.

To her surprise she found a new phone inside the well packed package.

No wonder Zoe was jealous, she had been begging for a new phone for months and only got the answer that she already is wasting to much money and she have to save up for one herself.

"Thank you" She hugged both of her parents and even got a hug from her sister.

She then looked att the clock and saw the time, she was late.

Her mother almost dropped the cake she just was on her way to take to the kitchen when Alex ran out from the room into the bathroom.

She was almost allways late and she couldn't miss anoter music lesson.

She looked quickliy in at her reflection and tried to make it look so good as it could be.

Her mom hadn't have time to do her laundry and she had to much homework last night to do it herself so she didn't have any clean clothes, or at least nothing she could wear around people.

She opened the closet and saw a t-shirt, it was very out worned and you could barely see that it have been some kind of text on it, she couldn't remember what it was herself.

She found a pair of shorts that was way to small for her.

Not the best birthday look you could dream about.

After her mother tried to convince her to stay and eat birthday breakfast with the family but she grabbed a sandwich instead and packed it in her bag and then ran off to school.

She was just in time to the first class but she had missed the music lesson.

Amanda and JB was waiting for her in the hall.

"Why are you allways late?" Amanda gave her a note from the music teacher, even if she have known her for ages Amanda hadn't never figured out why she never was in time to school.

"Why are you allways in time?" Alex answered and smiled at her and opened her locker.

"So anything new about that gig?" Alex turned to JB, the band's drummer and the one that took care of everything.

They was on a audition last week for a gig and they was waiting for an answer.

"They haven't called yet but I guess they just want to see more bands"

"That's just an excuse they actually means that they don't want us but don't want to hurt our feelings"

"Amanda allways so positive about evrything like allways"

"I just telling the truth"

Alex smiled at her friends, they have known each other since childhood and never had a big fight and she knew she could trust her deepest secrets to those two.

"I almost forgot, this is for you" Amanda handed her a small package.

"It's from both of us" JB quickly added.

She looked at the little package, it was wrapped in gold paper with silver dots on it.

She ripped up the paper and inside it was an tiny lovely box, and inside the box there was a necklace.

A golden chain with a golden elephant.

It was the most beautiful gift she ever got.

She hugged her friends and asked them to help her put it on.

"I knew it, it is so you" Amanda said when she saw it hanging around Alex neck.

She couldn't agree more, even if she woulnd't choose an elephant normally but it was really beautiful, she would never take it off.

So this was the first chapter, I really hope you like it and you just want to read what happens next, of course it's a bit much to ask when I just started the story but still.

And hope that I don't do to much spelling wrong.

Next chapter will be up as fast as I written it.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

"Kuru!" Kuru fell of his bed of the loud voice calling his name.

Faster than he got to the ground he was standing straight up and hurrying to the elephants.

He knew he was late, he had been up late last night and took care for Anala.

But he also knew that he couldn't be late and that he would be out laughed when he got yelled at.

And he was right, but the extra hours he could spend with the most amazing elephant in the world last night was worth it.

Like allways did he have to take care for the elephants food and water and then he would follow the rest for an break before it was time to take the elephants for their daily walk, cause the royal family never used them or there was just one left in the royal family, Vashan but he spent most of his time in the castle.

But today when they was just heading of for their break Omar was standing and waiting for them.

Even if he wasn't a part of the royal family he was still seen in a higher class as he worked in the palace and they where just elephant boys.

"I need someone of you to help me with a task" Everyone got suspicous and at the same time excited, someone was going to leave this hole.

"I need someone that is brave and would do anything for the kingdom but at the same time he need to be good with elephants or Anala mostly" When he said Analas name Kuru felt deep in his heart that he had to get this task.

But when everyone else sharing the same desperate look he knew it wouldn't be easy.

"But he need to be young, eighteen is a maximum" A lot of sighs filled the air and some of them stepped back.

But now he was even closer, he was just sixteen.

"And I have been watching you a lot and I think I found the perfect boy for this task"

Kuru wondered if you could die because of happiness, Omar pointed at him, at him.

He was the chosen one, it didn't matter what he had to do he was for once chosen.

"How can you take him? He isn't even good, allways late"

"Why I choosed him is my business and my business only, so please respect this and you may go except you"

He tried to not look his friends and not friends in the eyes, because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold in a smile.

Omar showed him the way to palace.

He had just seen it from far away, he hadn't even been close to the gates, and now was he on his way to go into those gates, what everyone where he came from had dreamed of.

He saw people staring at him, giving him jealous looks.

Even if he felt bad for them he coulnd't give them his spot.

He looked carefully and remembered every single detail who knew if he ever gonna walk throw this gate again.

Omar showed him the way to the garden.

The most beautiful garden imagineable.

"You may wonder what you have been chosen to do"

"I do whatever you want me to do"

"I choosed you because I have seen you with Anala, she likes you and you like her and I know you gonna take good care for her and the princess"

"The princess?" What princess? The king and queen was dead and it wasn't known if they had a child, no one had seen a child in the palace.

But there was a daughter after all, she must be living in there somewhere.

"Yes but this is a secret and no one can find out about this before eveything is settled, I don't want to bring false hope"

"What do you want me to do"

They contuined to a more hidden place suronded by tall hedges, he then saw Alana.

"Alana have you already met but you just thought that she was a ordinary elephant, but she isn't she is the only one that can take you to the princess's world and bring her back so she can rule the country, but this most stay a secret especially from Vashan, he don't know that the princess is still alive"

Kuru nodded as answer.

"I gonna tell you more but not here, next week is the princess birthday and it's your task to tell her who she is and she has to learn magic basics and no one else can find out in her world they have never faced such magic, are you ready to face another world? I haven't been there myself so I don't now what danger you can be facing"

"I do everything for the good of our kingdom"

"That makes me so glad to hear, come on now we have a lot to talk about before you are close to ready to go"

The contuined in to the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

"So what have you gotten so far?" Amanda asked while she was admiring the necklace Alex weared around her neck.

"Nothing as nice as this but I got a new cell phone" She picked it up from her bag.

"Oh I asked my parents for one too but they thought it was too expensive so I have to buy one myself" Amanda took the phone and tried to find out her password.

"So do you gonna have a party?"

"Well you know me... nothing just me and my family"

"You not gonna be all alone you got me and JB"

"I know I do"

"So let's get this party started"

When they came to Alex house they didn't get a varm welcome that they expected, instead they got home to nothing, the house was scarily quiet.

At first they almost expected when they walked in to the kitchen or living room the whole family and a lot of guests would jump out from now where and congratulate her.

But nothing, just a note saying that they would come home later.

"Wow what a party" JB said but got a serious look from Amanda.

"Don't worry they gonna come home soon" Amanda tried to make her less disapointed.

"It was like this a couple of years ago too, mom forgot to buy something and it ended that we went to a restaurant instead"

"So what if I said I had to go?" JB looked at them and held up his phone.

"Why do you want to leave Alex on her big day?" Amanda gave JB a angry look.

"You can go I don't mind I just turning sixteen"

JB walked fast out of the house and disappeared.

"I'm not gonna leave you here alone" Amanda said and put a hand around Alex but suddenly her phone rang.

"I just gonna take this" She walked into the kitchen.

Alex sighed, everyone except her had something to do or someone to meet on her birthday.

She stayed at the mirror and looked at her necklace once again.

It was beautiful but nothing like anything she would buy herself, but Amanda had an eye to find things everyone could love.

"I got some bad news... it was my mom she wan't me to go and pick up my little sister at her school, I have to go"

"Don't worry about me I'm not a child anymore and I don't need a birthday party"

"I gonna come back as fast as I can"

Amanda hurried outside and then walked the same way JB had.

Alex sighed once again and walked out to the kitchen.

She picked up an apple and then looked out throug the window.

What she then saw standing in her garden made her drop the apple, it was when the apple hit the floor she woke up and at first she thought she been dreaming.

But it was standing there, an elephant.

She saw a boy standing beside the elephant,he had black hair and he was dressed in very unusal clothes.

She ran outside, the elephant were a lot bigger than she thought.

The boy gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry but you can't have your elephant here" She never thought she ever would have to say something like that to someone.

"But it isn't my elephant"

"Whatever it can't stay in my garden"

"It's your elephant"

"Is this a joke? Because it isn't funny"

"This is Anala and she is the princess's elephant"

"And you said it was mine? But just one problem i'm not a princess"

"But you are"

She hit herself on the arm to see if she was dreaming but it was as true as anything else around her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Long time since I uploaded a new chapter but I have been doing other things and I'm working more on my GOT story right now so I only write this story when I have extra time and have something to write...**

"Are you okay?" The boy looked concerned at her.

Suddenly she heard a car driving up to the drive way, her mother would be mad if she saw this.

"You have to go now my parents are home and they wont be glad to see, that"

"As you wish your higness"

"No not your highness I'm not a princess and get away from here"

He nodded carefully and the elephant disappeared. It was gone.

She couldn't understand or explain what had just happened.

"Wow I'm not sure what just happened but you have to go too"

He bowed and left.

She went into the kitchen again. Her parents came in and smiled at her caring a lot of bags.

"I hope you didn't got to sad that we didn't was home today but we're gonna prepare a nice dinner, your cousins are coming and why don't invite some of your friends too"

But which one? Both Amanda and JB was busy and she wasn't the kind of person that was surrounded by people she didn't know so well.

She looked out throw the window and it was such relif, no elephant.

The rest afternoon she spent helping her mother cooking and preparing for the guests.

She didn't have anything nice to wear in her closet or at least nothing that fitted for a birthday party.

Amanda often brought her to shopping but she hated to go in stores, she allways felt like a lost kid.

Amanda could go shopping for hours, but she couldn't be in a store for ten minutes.

She wasn't the kind that liked big parties with a lot of guests, her family, the cousins and her friends was enough.

They congratulated her and gave her presents, mostly money but she didn't wish for something special this year.

But nothing did she get as nice as her necklace, she looked down at the golden elephant that hanged in a golden chain.

It reminded her a little about the elephant that just had stood in her garden even if she didn't know if it was true or if she accidentally fell asleep on the couch and then didn't remember that she fell asleep or woke up, nothing would make any sense.

She steeped out to the garden and looked at the beautiful moon, it was a bit cold but she needed to get out from there for a moment.

She could see the boy infront of her, he was a little taller than her, black hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

He did look good but the odd clothing told her that he had to be some homeless kid.

"What are you doing here all alone, it's you birthday you should be out celebrating"

Her aunt came behind her and layed her arms around her neck in a try to get a hug.

"I'm not that kind of girl you know"

"I know I have known you since you was born, what a beautiful necklace, where did you get it?"

"I got it today from Amanda, it's really is beautiful I feel asleep earlier and had the most crazy dream"

"What kind of dream?"

"That an elephant was in my garden and and boy was there and told me that I was a princess"

"A princess? Are you turning sixteen or six? I thought it was boys and bands that was the big thing not princesses and dresses"

Alex gave her aunt a serious look.

"So it wasn't that kind of dream then?"

"No this felt real"

"Maybe it was"  
Her aunt gave her a smile and then left.

If she could choose her own parents she would choose her aunt, she was one of the few people that understood her.

She didn't have own kids but she loved to visit her siblings, not only Alex mother but they had one sister and two brother all of them had kids.

Alex didn't even think she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't be surprised if she would grow up and be like that, visit Zoe and her family while she was living in a small aparment with a cat or dog.

She looked down at her necklace, what if...

**So there it was, I hope you liked it and I know that all chapters is kind of short but I'm still working to make them longer. I have actually been thinking to take a break from this story as I can't come up with something good to write but for now I'm gonna keep it alive but if I someday change my mind I will make an end, but please review and follow if you want to, it's you people that makes me want to keep my stories alive... :D**


End file.
